A Stealthy Encounter
This Story is by SistersShiraandSkye AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Summary: One day when two of the pups are walking through the forest something almost hits them but they don't know where it came from will they find out who through it? Also if they do find who through it will they make a new friend or a new enemy. Characters: • Ryder • Skye • Chase • Rocky • Rubble • Zuma • Marshall • Shira • Shuriken (debut) Story *One beautiful day in adventure bay Chase was taking a walk through the woods with Skye* Chase: Skye you look so beautiful today Skye: don't I always? Chase: hehe yeah that's true Skye: hehe (kisses his cheek) anyways the weather is beautiful today Chase: oh yeah *suddenly something whizzes by them* Skye: yikes! Chase: what in the world?! Skye: (takes it out of a nearby tree) what is this? Chase: a shuriken Skye: a what? Chase: it's a shuriken also known as a ninja throwing star Skye: oh my so someone just threw it at us! Chase: someone must be trying to attack us let's go back to the lookout Skye: okay Chase but let's see if we can find the person who threw this first Chase: okay *they go off in the direction it had come from but they didn't see anyone or anything* Chase: no one is here Skye: Chase let's go I'm getting scared Chase: okay *they run back to the lookout as fast as their legs can carry them* ???: (in a tree watching them run from afar) I didn't mean it... *soon Chase and Skye get to the lookout looking scared* Zuma: hi dudes awe you okay? Chase: yeah j-just s-scared Skye: y-yeah Zuma: what happened (sees the throwing star) and what is that?! Chase: we were in the forest alone... Zuma: oh you two lovebiwds wewe on a date? Chase & Skye: (blushes) yes Zuma: oh ok continue Chase: anyways we were walking in the woods when this came right at us thankfully it missed us but it's a shuriken also known as a ninja's throwing star Zuma: wait someone attacked you?! Skye: yes someone attacked us Zuma: dudes we need to tell Wyder! Skye: okay but also when we went to go find the person who threw it no one was there Zuma: weiwd Chase: I know right? Zuma: come on dudes let's go tell Wyder Chase & Skye: okay *with that they go to Ryder* Skye: Ryder! Ryder: hi pups what's up? Zuma: we have an emewgency Ryder: what is it? Chase: Skye and I were walking through the woods alone on our date when suddenly this throwing star came right at us Ryder: oh my are you both okay? Skye: yes we're fine it missed us but when we went in the direction it came from to see who threw it no one was there Ryder: weird? No worries pups we'll get to the bottom of this mystery (takes out his pup pad an calls the pups) Paw Patrol to the lookout! Shira, Marshall, & Rocky: Ryder needs us! *they all run to the elevator except Chase, Skye & Zuma who were already up at the top waiting* Shira: weird my sis, Chase, & Zuma aren't here Rubble: they're probably already up there Marshall: yeah let's go Rocky: okay * the usual elevator scene* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: okay pups we have a mystery on our hands today Shira: yay a mystery! Ryder: hehe yep a mystery anyways pups Chase and Skye we're on a romantic walk for their date in the woods when they almost got hit with a shuriken Pups: *gasp* Rubble: wait what's a shuripen? Rocky: not shuripen shuriken with a k Rubble: ohhhh so what is it? Shira: a shuriken is also known as a throwing star and it's a weapon ninja's use to help them fight Ryder: right (holds the shuriken up) see? Rubble: wow it looks dangerous Marshall: it can be if the wrong person or pup uses it for a weapon to kill Ryder: right but when they went to go see who threw it no one was there Rocky: okay that's spooky Shira: I'm sure there's a logical explanation Ryder: Chase and Skye thought someone attacked them with it so for this mission I'll need Shira you PI skills can really help us find clues to who this person maybe also we may need your telekinesis to help stop them if they try to run Shira: this PI has a keen eye! Ryder: and Chase we can use you're super sniffer to sniff out the persons scent Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: and finally Skye we can use your eyes in the sky so you can spot whoevers behind it from above not only that the person or pup maybe hiding so we will need you to check hiding spots from above as well Skye: yip yip this pups (backflips) gotta fly! Ryder: alright paw Paw Patrol is on a roll *the usual vehicle scene and they drive into the forest to the spot where the incident happened* Chase: this is the spot Ryder: okay Chase try to get a scent Chase: yes sir Ryder sir (tries to pick up a scent but has trouble) Ryder I'm having trouble finding the scent Ryder: okay Shira you're up Shira: okay Ryder (looks for clues but can't find any) weird I can't find any clues Ryder: weird *??? hiding behind a rock* Skye: (from the air spots him) who's that? *she calls Ryder with the news* Ryder: okay thanks Skye Skye: no problem (hangs up) Chase: let's go *they get closer to the Rock and ??? speeds off into another spot* Skye: (from above) whoa! (Calls Ryder) Ryder: get Skye what's up? Skye: uh the person or pup isn't there anymore he or she ran off Shira: sis you sure? Skye: yes Chase: how'd we not see him or her Ryder: (thinks) uh pups I think we're dealing with an actual ninja Shira: what?! ???: (laughs) you friend there is right Chase: who said that?! Show yourself! ???: (appears behind Chase) right behind you Chase: ahhhh! Don't sneak up on me like that ???: sorry about that Shira: wow you're fast ???: thanks and I am a ninja Skye: (lands her copter in a clearing and runs over) hi ???: hi Shira: so what's your name? ???: names Shuriken and I was the one hiding behind the rock Skye: oh okay and I'm Skye Shira: and I'm Shira Skye's sis Chase: names Chase and Skye's my girlfriend Ryder: and I'm Ryder the leader of the Paw Patrol Shuriken: nice to meet you all also I see you found my throwing star Ryder: this is your shuriken Shuriken? Shuriken: yep Skye: so you attacked us?! Shuriken: whoa whoa whoa no I didn't attack you I was practicing my ninja skills and it slipped and well flew out of my paw and sadly it almost hit you and I'm so sorry about that Chase: it's okay it was an accident Skye: yeah Shuriken: thanks Chase & Skye: no problem Ryder: hey shuriken I know I've never seen you in action but it would be awesome to have a ninja on our team so what do you say? Shuriken: well I protect a lot of towns who don't have Heros but I help catch criminals that's pretty much what I do I help by destroying their weapons and stuff so why not but can I just do my own thing as well? Ryder: okay that's fine Ill give you a collar and pup tag so the others can contact you also when you off duty you can do your own thing like always so let's go to the lookout so you can meet the rest of the team Shuriken: okay see you there (runs off at a very high speed making him disappear) Chase: whoa Shira: let's go Skye: right *with that they all went back to the lookout and Shuriken was already there waiting* Shira: wow you got here fast Shuriken: hehe yep and what took you all so long *they laugh as Ryder calls the others to the front yard* *the other pups came to the front yard* Marshall: you're back! But uh who's this and did you find who attacked our friends? Ryder: yes we did and this is Shuriken pups Shuriken meet Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky Shuriken: nice to meet you all Zuma, Rocky, Rubble & Marshall: nice to meet you too Ryder: and he threw the star that almost hit Chase and Skye but...(gets cut off by the other pups) Zuma: you attacked our fwiends dude?! Marshall: grrrrr you're going to pay! Rocky & Rubble: yeah! Skye: pups stop! Zuma: why? Chase: it was an accident he never meant to almost hit us Marshall: oh...really? Shuriken: yeah I was practicing my ninja skills when my shuriken slipped Rocky: oh sorry Shuriken Shuriken: it's okay so would you like to see some of my tricks? Pups & Ryder: yes please Shuriken: okay great! Can someone make a target? Rocky: okay (makes a target) there Shuriken: okay pups and Ryder stand back *they all stand back* Shuriken: alright it's ninja time! (Throws 5 shurikens at the same time and they all hit the bullseye) Rubble: whoa Shuriken: (goes and grabs them) ok watch this (does some flips and spins as he throws them one at a time hitting the bullseye) Ryder: wow Skye: impressive Shuriken: hehe thanks (disappears and reappears behind Rocky) I also have speed Rocky: ahhhh! Zuma: wow dude your fast Ryder: I'd say so hahaha Shuriken: thanks pups *with that they watch Shuriken do more tricks then play some games with him until dinner* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Storys Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story